Hindsight
by pearlydewdrop
Summary: Twoshot. Henry Mills has a dilemma. Torn between his first love and his best friend Henry needs advice about the opposite gender and who better then the infamous pirate and his future step-father, Captain Hook. Contains Violetbeliever, HenryxGrace, established Captain Swan relationship and Captain Cobra friendship. Three shot.


Hindsight

The television flickered in the corner being drowned out by the loud blaring music playing from Henry's bedroom upstairs. He had done nothing since returning from school but retreat to his room for "a hot date with his xbox". "Is the lad alright,Love?". Killian asked as they cleaned the dishes. Emma shook her head.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I would say it's a faze if it was any other kid, but it's unlike him. I only noticed yesterday when he came into the station and every time I try to talk to him about it he completely avoids it" she said worriedly dropping the cloth and setting her hands on either side of his chest, feeling his half of their heart beating in his chest. "Do you want me to try and talk to him.?" he asked rubbing his finger across her engagement ring. "I was a teenaged boy once". Emma smirked. "Like a million years ago". Killian shook his head, scoffing. "More like two hundred".

Emma smiled. "Thanks". Killian nodded. "Yeah well, it's all in a days work for a hero and as I said I was worried about the boy". Emma smiled a dropped her head on to his shoulder, pulling him in. Killian wrapped his arms tightly aroung her waist. "I'm sure it's nothing too serious, Love. He would tell someone if it was". Emma nodded against his shoulder. "I know".

Just then Emma's phone went off in her pocket. She pulled out of Killian's embrace and answered the call. The caller ID informed her that it was her father,David. "Hey Dad. What's up" she asked her eyes rolling as soon as the words left her mouth. "I'll be right there". David hung up at the other end. Emma turned back to Killian. "Duty calls,babe".

"What's the matter,love". Killian asked as she stuffed her phone back into her pocket and grabbed her leather jacket off of the back of one of the kitchen chairs. She rolled her eyes. "Some of Leyroy's cousins from Middle Earth came to visit for his birthday and after a few drinks they're planning on burning down The Rabbit Hole". Killian cursed under his breath and muttered something about "Bloody foreign dwarves" and "Not being able to hold their rum". Emma chuckled before sliping out of her fiancé's embrace. "I'll see you soon, Okay?". Killian nods. "I'll go talk to the lad. Emma smiles, she was so glad her boys got on as well as they do before closing the door behind her.

Killian trudged up the stair passing his and Emma's room before heading towards the teenager's bedroom. He stopped, putting his ear to the door. Killian smirked, the sound of Henry's Xbox blasting loudly from inside the room. Killian entered, shutting the door behind him. Henry was perched on a navy coloured bean bag, his eyes glued on the screen of the devil's box. He looked up for an instant to see who the intruder was before returning to the game. Killian shook his head at the boy. "Can I sit,Lad?". Henry nodded not looking away from the screen. "It's a free country". Killian smiled. "So I've heard".

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Henry absorbed and Killian observing the situation. Henry finished the level and droppped the conroller on the carpet in front of him. "What do you want, Killian?". Henry asked. Killian smiled. "Would the desire for your company not be enough to bring me here?". Henry rolled his eyes. Killian smirked. "Alright, Lad. Out with it. What did the lass do to you?". Henry looked at Killian, stunned. "How?". Henry inquired. Killian chuckled. "I've seen many a man in taverns trying to drown his sorrows with rum over a woman in the last three hundred years, Lad. And they all have the same look about them". Henry shook his head. "It's not like that, Killian. It's complicated". Killian patted Henry on the back comfortingly. "Well,Lad. If it's problem that involves women, I can advise you". Before nodded for the boy to continue.

Henry dropped his head. "Well, there's this girl...". Killian smiled knowingly. "The lady Violet. I presume?".Henry nodded. "Well" said Killian. "Why don't you just ask her on one of those "date" things as is the custom in this realm". Henry grimaced. "I would but my friend Grace told me that she likes me yesterday and now I'm confused. Like, she's been my best friend since we were little".

"Bloody hell, Lad" said Killian. "The course of love really isn't running smooth. Is it?". Henry"s face turned beet red. "Alright". Killian said clapping his hands together. "You better start from the beginning".


End file.
